Right Beside Her
by 22-fall-in-love
Summary: "When I look back on this, I'm not going to remember performing and competing... I'm going to remember you weirdos." Pure Bechloe fluff based on the scene from the new trailer. Enjoy:)


AN : Pure Beca and Chloe fluff because I was having a meltdown from the trailer.

Right Beside Her

"When I look back on this, I'm not going to remember performing and competing. I'm going to remember you weirdos," said Beca teary eyed, gazing around at her girls as 'Cups' ended.

Her eyes found Chloe's, the one she would miss the most when this was over. Her best friend. She had promised herself she would not cry. Somehow, the romantic warmth of the fire made it harder. This was initiation, not the end of the year. She smiled at Chloe. A chorus of, "me too," came from the rest of the Bellas, but Beca didn't hear them. The rest of the world melted away as she stared at Chloe. She was more beautiful in this moment than she had ever been. Tears formed in the redhead's eyes. Beca knew the pained smile on her face was forced, and she knew it was coming, but it happened so fast she could not stop it. The single tear that ran down Chloe's cheek broke her.

She lost all her composure. Beca Mitchell was crying like someone had just died. After this year, she would probably never see Chloe again . _'What's wrong with you Mitchell_?' She thought as she stared hard into the ground, using her hair as a sort of shield._ 'You've got the rest of the year with her._ ' But that was never going to be enough with her.

There was a clang as a seat across from her fell to the ground. Suddenly, all Beca could see was red hair. Chloe engulfed her into a warm embrace, and the girls around them stared dumbfounded as their captains broke down in each other's arms.

"I'm gonna miss you," Chloe sobbed, burying her head into Beca's bony shoulder. She ignored the sniffles and the crickets chirping to focus on Beca's beating heart.

"I'm gonna-" Beca breathed in sharply, attempting to compose herself, but her eyes went wide as she pulled away from the hug, resting her hands on Chloe's waist. The red head was covered in goosebumps. There was fear in her bright blue eyes. "Jeez Chlo, you're trembling," she whispered, inspecting her best friend carefully.

Their faces were inches from each other, and it took all of her will power not to stare at Chloe's lips.

The brunette glanced at the other Bellas who looked like they knew something Beca didn't. She winced in pain as Chloe wrenched her right hand. The look in Chloe's eyes was foreign to Beca. It scared the crap out of her. Chloe began pulling her to the Bella house, leaving the other Bellas at the campfire. They were all struggling to keep from laughing once the urge to cry had gone away.

"Pay up girls. I told you they weren't going to make out," Emily said, rising from her chair breaking out into a victory dance.

"At least not until they talked," Cynthia Rose snorted as the rest of the Bella's begrudgingly handed over 20 bucks a piece to the two winning Bellas.

"Their toners were so erect, I didn't think they were going to make out. I thought they were going to have sex," said Aubrey, staring open mouthed after Chloe and Beca.

"That was eye sex level a thousand," Flo mused.

"I thought I was watching the start of lesbian porn," Stacie laughed, but she became somber. "Wonder how Jesse's going to take it."

"Who cares what he thinks? Shawshank and ginger deserve each other. Everyone knows Beca's all about that bass, no treble. I totally thought those lezzies were gonna make out when we won nationals freshman year," Fat Amy said , making them laugh. Only Amy would reference that song.

"Plus, Beca and Chloe are both much happier together than apart," Stacie said. "It's so sweet."

"Jeca makes me want to puke," Lily whispered. "Bechloe is much better. I ship it."

"Huh?"

"What?"

What?" They looked around in confusion. They would never really hear what comes out of that girl's mouth.

Emily flashed an evil grin, "I know we are supposed to be good friends, do the right thing, and give them a moment but..."

"Let's go spy on them!" Stacie cheered, jogging toward the house, while the rest of the Bellas following suit.

Fat Amy brought up the rear, yelling something about not signing up for vertical running.

"Chloe can you at least tell me what we need to talk about?" She asked as Chloe, still crying, pulled her into her bedroom.

"I'm going to miss you," she said again.

Beca reached up and wiped the tears from Chloe's cheek.

She tried not to look at Chloe's still trembling lips. She had a boyfriend. Jesse was a good guy. He was too into fairytales and cliche endings. He insisted on changing her, but most of all, he wasn't Chloe. What was she thinking?She shook the thoughts away and smiled at Chloe trying to be comforting.

"We have the rest of the year together Chlo, and we get to perform for Obama for our first gig this year," she said with a very forced grin. She hated seeing Chloe cry, but as much as she felt like crying too, she wanted to stay strong for her.

Chloe choked back another sob, "You know I hate Obama, and it doesn't matter. One more year with you is never going to be enough.."

Her words echoed Beca's earlier thoughts. Chloe grabbed both Beca's hands , and pulled her in so close their noses were touching and she could smell the redhead's strawberry shampoo. Their friendship had never involved personal space. Why start now? Beca's heart raced. "Beca, I can't do this anymore."

The short DJ's mouth went dry, "What do you mean?" Was Chloe going to leave college? She knew she failed three times in a row, but Beca figured she'd tough it out until she got her teaching degree. Was she going to lose her sooner than she thought?

"We've never been friends, and I can't act like it anymore." Beca hardly believed what she was hearing. How were they not friends? She felt Chloe's gentle hand on the back of her neck; her stomach flipped. "Beca, I love you."

Dark blue met light blue, and Beca didn't care anymore . She didn't care that she had a boyfriend. She was never in love with him. She didn't care that Chloe was a girl or that it was totally inappropriate to be crushing on her best friend and co-captain. She had always been in love with Chloe, ever since that awkward shower. She realized then that she only kissed Jesse because deep down, she thought she could never have Chloe.

She grabbed Chloe roughly by the waist, and felt their lips connect for the first time. Kissing Chloe was so different from kissing Jesse. Her kisses were warm and soft...and not slobbery. "Love you too," she said pressing against Chloe's lips.

It was better than she ever imagined. There was no Hollywood ending. Who was she kidding? This was a beginning. Screw endings being the best part. The beginnings are what make everything. The feel of of her hands exploring Chloe's body was everything.

Chloe wrapped her arms around Beca's neck as the kiss deepened. A gasp escaped Beca's lips, and like the awkward person she was, she tripped onto the bed, pulling Chloe down with her, their lips still connected. They had both wanted this to happen for so long that they didn't care that they could've just hurt each other if the bed wasn't there. Beca pulled away first, and Chloe rested her forehead on top of Beca's. They met each other's eyes, and burst into a round of giggles.

Beca grinned, "Someone's feisty...Please tell me you have not been taking tips from 50 Shades of Grey."

Chloe's mouth hung open, blushing furiously, "Ew...no!" She smacked her best friend in the shoulder. "It got gross. I stopped reading it."

Beca winked , " So you say...You're the one who pushed me onto the bed."

"You tripped, loser."

"Yeah, you're right. You're too much of a prude for that," Beca chuckled. Chloe sighed, rolling her eyes as she captured Beca's lips again, trying to get her cheeks to stop burning. She was sure she'd never get used to being able to kiss the short DJ she had been crushing on since forever.

"Get it girl!" Stacie's bubbly voice came from the hallway.

"I thought we agreed we were giving them a moment!" Emily protested.

"A moment. They had more than a moment. If we gave them anymore time, Beca would have Chloe naked. I would know. Chloe told me all about the shower, and Beca if you hurt my best friend I will personally rip out your vocal chords, no wolves needed-"

Beca's face turned fifty shades of red, " You told Aubrey about the shower?"

Chloe burst out laughing as she sat up. She pecked Beca on the cheek. "I tell her everything. Get used to it." the DJ groaned.

The Bellas came into the room. "Come here you lezzies. Group hug!" Fat Amy bellowed.

"Hey!" Beca scowled, " We are not lesbians. We are bisexual. Get it right."

"For people who claim to hate Obama, you two are really politically correct," Emily deadpanned, hugging them around the shoulders.

Chloe and Beca felt themselves being ambushed by their fellow teammates, howling with laughter . Their family. They were going to lead the Bellas together as a couple. Oh no, they were already acting like a married couple. But Beca didn't mind. Right beside Chloe was where she needed to be, starting with breaking up with Jesse. Right beside Chloe was where she would lead the Bellas to a championship. Right beside Chloe was where she belonged.

AN: Hope you all enjoyed it.


End file.
